So Many Choices
by Mira-Jade
Summary: Jaina Solo has so many men to choose from. So she decides to play a compare and contrast game to pick out the best one.


**Thanks for clicking!**

**Title: So Many Choices  
Author: MiraJade  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Time frame: Right after NJO  
Characters: Jaina, other: Jag, Kyp, Zekk, Wes, Isolder  
Summary: Jaina Solo has so many men to choose from. So she decides to play a compare and contrast game to pick out the best one.**

**AN: Okay, a very piece of humor. It bashes every pairing, and is more favorable to the JJ pairing. Which happens to be my favorite. If you're not violent about the pairing you like, then you'll still enjoy this.**

**Oh and you might wonder why I have Wes and Isolder, but I've read a few Wes/Jaina fics, and she almost had a arranged marriage with Isolder in Dark Journey. So don't be too shocked when you see the names. It just adds to the humor.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I'm still plotting. It's only a matter of time now. (Sees lawyers glare) I mean, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, I just borrow it's characters for my own twisted amusement.**

* * *

**So Many Choices**

Jaina Solo was not like normal girls.

How is this? You ask.

Well, let me explain.

She is the sword of the Jedi. Destined for a life spent in service to others. She is powerful. The granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker is blessed to feel the force flow through her veins with a ferocity that few others will ever understand. The force aids her. From long sweeping strokes of her lightsaber, to daring star fighter maneuvers.

She is a hero of the was. The Yuuzhan Vong who fell at her hand are innumerable, and tremble at the whispered words of 'Trickster,' and 'Goddess.'

She is beautiful. The daughter of the Corellian smuggler Han Solo, and Alderaanian Princess Leia Organa Solo., possessed her mother's good look and her father's biting wit.

She shouldn't have a care in the world.

Yet she does.

You see, Jaina Solo has very many suitors, stalkers really.

There's a ball celebrating the end of the war, and she can only bring one.

You see her problem?

May the force help us all.

Jaina Solo sat down at the desk in her small quarters, paper and pen in hand.. She smiled evily as she wrote down her first category.

**Men  
**_Jagged Fel  
Kyp Durron  
Zekk  
Wes Janson  
Prince Isolder_

Okay. The first part was done. That was her favorite category. True, Wes and Isolder weren't really options, but it was still fun to add them. Isolder had even tried to marry her once. She shuddered at the memory. Eww.

That done she wrote her next category.

**Age  
**_4 years older  
12 years older  
same age  
30 years older  
26 years older_

Jaina saw this and grimaced. Based on her rough calculations she came to the conclusion that she needed to start hanging out with more people her age.

**Where Would You Live?**  
_Mansion on a ice planet, or battleship. (depends on war or peace.)  
No permanent home . . .Just follow the force.  
With bugs.  
With Ewoks.  
With Mother._

Jaina actually cringed at the last one. Ta'a Chume as a mother-in-law. Oh the horror. She would be poisoned or assassinated by the end of her first term if she wasn't careful.

**Transportation**  
_Clawcraft or Chiss battleship  
X-Wing  
X-Wing  
X-Wing  
Royal Yacht_

She frowned. X-Wing won. Hands down, but she seemed to have quite a few of them on her list. On the other hand . . . Chiss ships were beautiful, and Jag's Clawcraft moved like a dream. Although if he knew about that one test drive on Borleias she was pretty sure that he'd never speak to her again. She decided to forget about that and went to move to the next category.

**Occupation**  
_Fleet commander, liaison, pilot  
Rouge Jedi, Dark Jedi, Good Jedi. (Depending on which one fit the occasion.)  
Member of colony.  
Savior, master, and supreme commander of Ewoks!  
Show-piece Prince_

Jaina shook her head at the Ewoks and continued.

**Would We Have Children?**  
_Depends on if we're at war or not.  
Sure, I love kids . . . but I don't do diapers.  
Larva depend on the best interest of Hive.  
Lots and lots! Lots of Ewok loving squirts!  
My mother doesn't like having competitor for the throne._

**Will He Betray Me?  
**_Never, you're the only human female I'm close to.  
Is this a trick question?  
If it's in the best interest of the colony.  
Of course not! (smiles innocently and hides his past record with girls.)  
I'll have to ask my mom . . ._

Jaina looks her list over with a satisfied smile. Now the only hard part was choosing. She heard the door chime, and felt several male signatures in the force. It looked like she was going to have to choose sooner than she thought. She sighed as she put the list away.

So many choices . . .

Well . . . which one would you choose?

Fin

**Okay, I knew I took the Ewoks, and Zekk's joiner problems way to far, but it wouldn't have been funny if I didn't. **

**Now review and tell me what you think.**

**MJ**


End file.
